


In Cold Blood

by RomeandOtherHistory



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: ADHD!Luke, Depressed!Alex, Dirty Candy and Double Trouble are gangs, Explains why Carrie hates Flynn and Julie, F/F, F/M, Flynn has two moms, Is that what I should call it I mean they're zombies so this is expected, M/M, Mentions of Rose and Flynn's parents, Multi, TW anxiety/panic attacks, TW cannibalism??, TW graphic depictions of violence, TW suicide and mentions of suicide, The guys are zombies, The guys don't know Bobby/Trevor, Yes this has zombies, apocalypse au, dyslexic!Luke, trans!Reggie, tw death, tw violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeandOtherHistory/pseuds/RomeandOtherHistory
Summary: Apocalypse AUJulie and Flynn lead the gang Double Trouble. They're known for their merciless fighting techniques, their brilliance, and the fact that they are so young and still surviving in this apocalyptic world. They believe that everyone who becomes a zombie is lost forever until they learn that there could potentially be a cure. Now, they're trying to preserve as many zombies as possible until the cure is found while still trying to survive in this inhospitable world.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

January 1st, 2018 

The first of the Sleepers appeared a few days ago. The doctors told us that there was nothing to worry about. They were going to be shut away and quarantined until a cure could be found so that the rest of the public will be safe. And, for a while, we thought they were telling the truth. Then, the Feeders appeared. 

The number of Sleepers dropped to zero. But this was because the Feeders were the Sleepers. In their isolation, they grew hungry. But not for anything any normal human would consume. They wanted other humans. They changed. They weren't even human anymore. Their height grew. They looked thin and starved. and their hands turned to claws. Dad said that they're demons. 

We're running away now. We can't stay here. They say that the Feeders are on their way. Now, we have to find a new home as they try and contain the Feeders and kill them so that no one else will be infected or hurt. Carrie and Uncle Trevor are going with us. We're going to keep each other safe. We're going to be okay. 

Mom says that we're going to be okay. 

...

"Julie, we have to go!" Rose shouted from downstairs. 

"I'm coming!" Julie grabbed her backpack and shoved her journal inside before running down the stairs to join her family. "Where are Carrie and Trevor?" 

"Right outside," Ray replied. "Come on." 

They all ran out of the house and into their car. All around the streets wander the Sleepers. People who were infected by the Feeders. They survived being eaten but their minds were left to rot and decay. And any of them could become a Feeder at any moment. So, Julie and her family couldn't waste even a second. Trevor and Carrie were in their own car, ready to leave as soon as the Molinas were ready to go.

It had only taken a day for the number of Sleepers to double, giving almost no time at all for anyone to escape. A Feeder had come to the Molina home just the night before, and they had only survived thanks to their heavily-protected basement that was there from the time the home stood in World War II. It had screeched and banged on the door and tried everything it could to enter that basement, but had eventually grown impatient and wandered on its way to find easier prey. 

Their destination was New York. Then, if possible, a different country. Everyone was trying to leave North America at this point. No one was sure where this infection had come from. But what they did know was that it was fast-moving, and you'd become a Sleeper in an hour, and a Feeder within ten minutes of becoming a sleeper. Sleepers were almost comical, walking into walks, tripping over nothing, drinking from puddles, and doing a whole manner of ridiculously stupid things. But what kept people from laughing at their actions was the fact that they knew they would become the monstrosity that was a Feeder. 

They wove through the neighborhood, trying to make it out onto the main road. Ray had to swerve around several Sleepers standing in the middle of the road. Sleepers may have been infected, but they still would've been hitting a human. Julie's heart turned to ice as she recognized some of the Sleepers as long-time family friends and neighbors. There were no children, which Julie thought was strange, and she wondered if they had been eaten by parents-turned-Feeders. The idea made her sick, and she tried to think of other things. 

"Don't look at them, sweetheart," Rose whispered. "Just look at your feet." 

Carlos and Julie obeyed, looking at the floor of the car. They knew why Rose told them to do this. It was common for Sleepers to run in front of moving vehicles, and there were Sleeper bodies lining freeways and neighborhood streets. Whether this was a purposeful suicide or just a side effect of their loss of mental function was yet to be determined. 

Finally, after nearly an hour of dead silence, the Molina and Wilson family made it out of the city and were out on an open highway. Julie was expecting the highway to be packed with people trying to leave, but almost everyone in California had become infected. So, the highway was eerily empty, only a few other cars leaving with them, most only holding one or two people; lone survivors of their family. Along the road were abandoned cars, some with the doors ripped off. Julie knew why they were ripped off. They all knew. 

"So," Ray started in a falsely-happy voice. "We made it! We're out!" 

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, letting out tension they didn't know they'd been holding. Julie glanced behind them, and she could see that Trevor's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. She gave a weak smile to Carrie, who returned it with a thumbs up. Turning to face the front, Julie closed her eyes and leaned her head back. They were safe. 

They were going to be safe. 

She fell asleep at some point during the drive, dreaming of when life was normal. Carrie and Julie were decorating cupcakes with dark purple and bright pink frosting. Then, screaming started. Julie snapped awake, realizing that the screaming wasn't a part of her dream. She looked up just in time to see a Feeder in front of their car before it reached out and flipped the car over. 

Her head was ringing. Arms wrapped around her and pulled her out of the car. Someone was shaking her shoulders and telling her to run. 

So Julie ran. 

The running made Julie's senses come back as adrenaline surged through her. There was a Feeder chasing them. They were going to die. She had to run or die. Carrie was the one who was holding her hand as they ran. In Julie's other hand was Carlos's hand, who was struggling to keep up. He was limping, his leg injured in the wreck. Then, Ray was beside her, scooping Carlos into his arms. 

"Go, Julie! Keep running!" he yelled, pointing in the direction of a city in the distance. "Go there! Don't turn back!" 

"WAIT!" Carrie skidded to a stop. "Where's my dad?!" 

"Carrie, we have to go!" Julie exclaimed, grabbing her friend's hand. "We have to leave!" 

"Not without Dad!" Tears were streaming down Carrie's face. "Where is he?" 

"He'll be fine! We have to follow my dad!" Julie looked desperately after the running figure of Ray, still holding Carlos, Rose beside him. 

"DAD!" Carrie screamed. 

Trevor finally came into Julie's line of vision. He was running backward, gun in hand, firing shot after shot. The Feeder was closing in on him. He wasn't going to make it. 

"Let's go, Carrie! We have to go!" Julie tried to yank her into a run, but Carrie pulled away. 

"We can help him! Please, Julie, we have to help!" Carrie leaned down, picking up a rock and running back to Trevor. 

"Julie, what are you doing?!" Rose had turned around to grab Julie. "Let's go!" 

"But what about Carrie?!" 

"GO! I'm not losing you!" 

They ran, Julie desperately trying to block out the sound of the Feeder's triumphant hunting scream. They weren't dead. Trevor and Carrie were fine. Maybe that was a scream that meant that the Feeder was dead. Carrie would be okay. Trevor was alive. They were all going to make it to New York. 

"Dad!" Julie flung herself into Ray's arms as soon as she saw him. "Dad, you have to go help them!" 

"Honey, it's okay," he hushed her. 

"Ray, the Feeder has them," Rose told him softly. 

Letting out a sigh, Ray straightened to his full height, pulling out the hunting knife he wore on his belt. "I'll be right back." 

They were in the abandoned Walmart for hours. As they waited for Ray-and Trevor and Carrie, Julie hoped-to return, Rose put Julie and Carlos to work. Julie grabbed nonperishables and water while Carlos got backpacks and Rose got weapons. Guns weren't an option; those had all been stolen when the infection started. But there were plenty of knives, axes, hatchets, and other weapons that they could take. 

Ray returned when it was dark. Rose visibly relaxed once he showed up, but immediately tensed again when she realized that Trevor and Carrie weren't with him. They glanced over at Julie and Carlos, who appeared to be asleep. But Julie wasn't asleep. She was just facing the wall away from them, listening, and hoping to hear Carrie's voice. 

"I couldn't find them," Ray said almost inaudibly. "Well, I couldn't find Carrie." 

"Where's Trevor? Is he out looking for her?" Rose asked. 

"Trevor's dead." 

Julie's heart constricted. 

"He is?" 

Ray's voice grew thick with emotion. "There was hardly anything left, Rose. But I had to bury him. So I came back to the tool store nearby and found a shovel and-" 

"Ray, hush. The kids might've roused by now." 

Julie could tell by their voices that both of her parents were crying. She was crying now too, silent, burning tears dripping down her face. She was scared and now their family was alone. And Carrie was probably dead. Trevor had been killed and eaten by that Feeder. Now there was some Sleeper wandering around that had Trevor's flesh in its stomach. 

"Did you see any signs of Carrie? If she's alive she probably just got lost," Rose whispered. 

"No," Ray said. "No sign at all. She could be lost or...carried off by another Feeder." 

"Don't say that, Ray. We'll look for her in the morning. Before the kids wake up," Rose suggested. 

"Yeah, we'll do that."


	2. Chapter 2

Julie gazed down at the ground below, squinting her eyes against the glare of the sun and scanning the area for any movement. She and Flynn had cleared the area of Feeders the day before, but you could never be too cautious in this world. Sleepers stumbled lazily across the abandoned landing strip of the JFK airport in New York. 

Her home since Rose died. 

“Hey, Jules! It’s dinner in ten! We gotta go!” Flynn exclaimed from behind her. 

Slowly, Julie peeled her gaze away from the landing strip. “I know. I just...don’t want anyone to have to go out in the middle of dinner to gut a Feeder.”

“It’s gonna happen Jules. Always does,” Flynn reminded her, slinging an arm over her shoulder. “Besides, your dad just came up with a KILLER recipe for potato soup.” 

Julie laughed. “You mean something more than just potatoes and bacon bits mixed with broth?” 

“Yeah, something like that.” Flynn grinned. “Come on. I don’t have showers until Saturday so I’d rather NOT get covered in zombie blood today.” 

“That’s fair.” Julie grabbed her hand. “Let’s go.” 

They opened the door that led back down into the airport from the roof and ran down the stairs. On the last few steps, Julie expected to smell the usual salty scent of canned broth, but it wasn’t that. Instead, it actually smelled like...real potato soup. 

“Surprise, mija!” Ray hugged Julie tight was she entered the lobby-turned-mess-hall. “Our scouts found lots of canned goods in a warehouse a few miles from here. I remembered how sad you were when we ran out of the potato soup so I figured that’d be the first thing we make.” 

Julie hugged Ray tightly. “That’s fantastic! Thank you, dad. How much food was it?” 

“They were only able to bring back a few boxes,” Flynn explained. “But there’s a ton more that they’re going to grab once they have the approval to use one of the trucks.” 

Julie let out a sigh of relief. This was a miracle in so many ways. Their food supplies weren’t running short, but they weren’t endless. Their greenhouses had been wrecked by Feeders just a few weeks earlier, destroying years of work. So having these canned foods would give them time to rebuild and reinforce those greenhouses. 

As the co-leader of the Double Trouble gang, this lifted a huge weight off of Julie’s shoulders. She was sure Flynn felt the same.

“Looks like we can tell the engineers they have a few more weeks to plan out the new greenhouses,” Flynn said. “Poor guys. They’ve been so stressed out.” 

“I think we all have been,” Julie muttered. “Thanks again, Dad. I’ll go grab Carlos and tell him dinner is ready.” 

Life could’ve been so different. Had they arrived at the airport just a month before they had, they could’ve had the option of leaving. They’d be living in New Zealand, Paris, Australia, someplace that the infection hadn’t spread to. People had managed to keep the Sleepers and Feeders contained in North America, so every other country in the world except Canada and the US were going about their normal lives. 

Julie couldn’t help and feel jealous, sitting in a crowded mess hall eating a rationed portion of soup in an airport, while some people feasted on cake and ice cream and homemade meals from scratch and had so many things that no one in this room had tasted for probably two years at the minimum. No one celebrated birthdays other than a day that meant that they hadn’t died yet, even the children. Even though they should’ve settled into a routine that told them that this was a normal life, nothing felt normal still. 

Perhaps it was the fact that nearly all survivors had been teenagers and children. There were almost no adults, and those that had survived were immediately given jobs as medics, engineers, electricians, Et Cetra. Adults never went to the outside. That was when Double Trouble stepped in. 

As Flynn predicted, in the middle of dinner, the intercom switched on. “Two Feeders spotted on the northeast side of the landing strip. Requires a minimum of 6 fighters.” 

Julie stood up immediately, along with Flynn and four other people that were told they were on-duty today. They all ran to the weapons room, Julie grabbed her baseball bat off the wall and joining Flynn at the front of the Double Trouble fighters as they put on their armor. Well, pieces of sports equipment turned armor. But anything that kept the claws and teeth of the zombies from piercing them was armor in their eyes. 

“Well, so much for trying to stay clean until showers.” Flynn clenched the baseball bat tighter in her hand.

“Well, better covered in zombie blood than in a zombie's stomach.” 

The fighters split into groups of two, one group targeting the Feeder to the left, Julie and Flynn targeting the Feeder to the right, and the other two there as a backup. They were new fighters, and this was their first time facing a Feeder. So, if they didn’t need to fight, Julie wanted them to not engage. 

It didn’t take long for the Feeders to close in. Double Trouble members must’ve been the only source of living heat for miles. They came closer...closer...and ran smack into the stone wall that they were hiding behind. 

“NOW!” Julie shouted, running out from behind the wall. 

As soon as the Feeder came into sight, it tried to grab Julie, but she just swung her bat as hard as she could and smashed its hand into the ground. As she did that, Flynn came from the right and slammed her bat into the Feeder’s head. After that, all of Julie's instincts and training kicked in and she saw red. These were the creatures that killed Carrie. That killed Trevor. That killed her mother. They deserved to die. Then, she felt someone grab her arm. 

"Chill out, Julie. I'm...pretty sure it's dead," Flynn told her. 

Julie looked down at the ground at the bloody, unrecognizable mess that she and Flynn had turned the Feeder into. She preferred it that way. Feeders always turned back into Sleepers once they died, so then you would have the possibility of staring into the face of someone you knew once you killed them. Beating them beyond recognition was the better option than looking into the tormented, innocent face of the Feeder's host. 

"You just gotta make sure," Julie muttered. "Is the other one dead?" 

It was a dumb question because there was clearly a second body next to the one in front of Julie, but she was still not quite back in reality. But Flynn patiently nodded and then dismissed the four others that had come out with them to attack the Feeders. 

"Hey, wanna go on patrol?" Flynn asked. "Clear our heads?" 

Julie nodded, letting the arm holding her bat drop. It ached, just like it did every time she went into an adrenaline-run rage. Pushing past her own pain to inflict more and more upon the creatures that had caused so much suffering in her life. 

Flynn and Julie wandered around the outside of the airport, Julie taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. She'd just barely stopped going to a therapist. Ray knowing that she'd had another fit of rage would just send her right back. Thankfully, Flynn wasn't one to tell Ray things unless she was really concerned about Julie. 

They sat on top of the rusting remains of a wrecked airplane, looking across the landing strip at the Sleepers stumbling across it. There was only a half-dozen at the moment, far less than normal. The sun was setting in brilliant colors of red-orange and royal crocus purple, fading into the dark blue of the night. It would've been beautiful if it hadn't been framed by crumbling buildings and the Sleepers. 

"Jules, I know that you're still angry at what happened to Rose and my mom," Flynn whispered. "But we couldn't have done anything about it. And Feeders...they aren't in control of themselves. It's not their fault either. It's the infection." 

"I know." Julie hugged her arms, ignoring the fact that they were covered in dark red Feeder blood. "I just...I can't help it, Flynn. I don't mean to be angry. I never want to be angry. But I miss her. I miss Carrie. I miss Trevor. I just want my old life back where the biggest thing I had to worry about what passing my math quiz." 

"Personally, I'm GLAD we don't have to worry about those!" Flynn laughed, then grew serious once again. "Julie, I know it hurts. But you gotta chill out. You're going to end up hurting someone you care about someday." 

Julie was about to say something when she noticed movement on the horizon. "Do you see that?" 

Flynn looked over in the direction Julie was facing. "Probably just some more Sleepers." 

"No, Flynn, they're running. Sleepers run, but not that often. And never in a straight line." Julie stood up. "Flynn, they're survivors! And they're coming this way! Come on, we have to go help them before a Feeder catches them!" 

They grabbed their bats and ran towards the three figures. Those figures had started to slow down, and this confused Julie. Why weren't they still running? They had to move and get inside the airport before any of the Sleepers turned into Feeders. As she got closer, Julie could see that they were three teenage boys, and they only had the clothes on their backs. No packs, no food, no weapons. It was a miracle they were alive. 

"Wait! Don't come any closer!" the tall blond one shouted once they were about ten feet away. 

Julie and Flynn skitted to a stop. "Why?" 

"Yeah, are you carrying bombs or something?" Flynn asked. "Why are you running?" 

"Don't come any closer!" another yelped as Flynn took a step forward. "You can't touch us!" 

"Okay...?" Julie and Flynn glanced at each other. "Who are you three?" 

"I'm Luke," the one in the middle introduced himself. "This is Reggie, and that's Alex. We're asking you to stand back because...we're infected."


	3. Chapter 3

Flynn and Julie instantly backed away from the three boys, lifting their bats. "What do you mean infected?! Is there a new infection going around?" 

The boys glanced at each other, Alex being the one to speak. "Alright, I'm going to explain this in one shot because you guys clearly aren't up-to-date on the current discoveries of the infection. So, only adults become Sleepers. Sleepers can't spread infection but Feeders can through biting and scratching. Feeders can give the infection to teenagers but they won't become Sleepers until they turn eighteen. However, teenagers can infect others through touch. And I'd prefer that we don't infect you." 

"Then why did you come here?!" Julie demanded. "You're risking everyone by showing up here!" 

"We know that," Luke said softly. "We may be infected but we still need help." 

"Yeah, we'd prefer to not turn into flesh-eating monsters and, for the time being, we still need food and water," Reggie explained. 

"Why should we trust you?" Flynn asked. "Maybe you're scouts from a different gang that's trying to take over our base! Not-" 

"We just need a home," Luke interrupted her, pleading with his eyes. "Please. We've lost so much. We just need a home." 

Flynn and Julie glanced at each other, having a silent conversation until Julie relented, sighing. "Fine. But if you infect ANYONE, if you take ONE step out of line, or if I catch you stealing from our storage rooms, I'll PERSONALLY kill you, got it?!" 

All three nodded frantically, nervous smiles appearing on Alex and Reggie's faces but a genuine one spreading across Luke's. "You got it boss. Oh! Um...what's your names?" 

"Julie," Julie replied. 

"Hiya. I'm Flynn." Flynn propped her bat up on her shoulder. "Follow me. I know where you guys can stay." 

...

"This is...cheery," Alex commented, looking around the room. 

"It's the room furthest from the rest of the population in the airport," Flynn explained. "I know, it seems mean, and the room is tight, but this is necessary not only for your own safety but also for the safety of everyone else." 

"That's fair." Reggie flopped back on the small air mattress. "C'mon, guys, we're used to sharing a small space. You're just being ungrateful. Thanks, Julie and Flynn. We owe you a ton." 

Flynn and Julie nodded before they left the room, Reggie's face falling immediately once he was sure they were gone. "You guys...are cool with this, right?" 

"Yeah, we're good. You're right, Reg. This is better than running across an abandoned city for days at a time." Luke sat down next to Reggie on the air mattress. "We'll just have to make...some accommodations. Alex, you good? You're pacing." 

"I just...I don't want to mess this up, you know? I've already been kicked out of home once. I've lost my little sister and I almost lost you guys. If we mess up we're going to have nowhere else to go." Alex paused, wringing his hands. "And I don't want to end up hurting anyone." 

Reggie and Luke glanced at each other, Luke standing up from the mattress. "Alex, you're not gonna hurt anyone. We'll find a cure. And, if we need to...we always have our plan B." 

"Which I don't want to do either!" Alex protested. "And I know that you guys don't either! Do you HONESTLY think we can go through taking our own lives even if it's to save others?" 

"We don't know," Reggie said. "We'll never know until the time actually comes. Which it won't. We'll be cured and the infection will stop spreading and everything will be alright." 

"How could you say that, Reg, of all people?" Alex began pacing again. "Your binder is falling apart and you've had zero access to testosterone for weeks now. Aren't you worried?" 

Reggie's face fell. "Yeah, I'm aware of that. And I am scared. Very scared. My dysphoria had been horrible and both of you know that firsthand. You just didn't have to point it out." 

Alex stopped pacing again and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sorry, Reg. That wasn't fair to you." 

"Yeah, that was a bit far, Alex," Luke agreed. "But I get where you're coming from. Just...take it one step at a time, okay? We have a place to stay. Getting a cure is the next step, but now let's break that down into even smaller steps. Such as 'earn everyone's trust so that we aren't stuck in this room forever.'" 

"Sounds like a good plan. I'm in." Reggie jumped up. "But how do we do that? Julie gave us strict orders to not wander around. Along with several other rules that she listed to us on our way here." 

"Um...give me a second..." Luke pinched his nose. "I honestly have no clue." 

"I need some air." Alex turned to the door and opened it. 

"Whoa! Alex! Remember the 'no wandering'?!" Luke ran in front of him, blocking the doorway. 

"She said 'no wandering around the halls.' She said nothing about going outside," Alex argued. "Now get out of my way. Mental stability over rules." 

Luke backed away, knowing that he couldn't stop Alex even if he tried. Which he didn't want to try. Clearly, Alex did need a walk, even if it was dangerous. At least the Feeders couldn't see them. 

"How have you been feeling today, by the way?" Luke asked Reggie. 

Reggie looked away. "Terrible. I've been more anxious and my headaches have been worse than usual. Especially mixed with the dehydration. I really, really hope they have some way to access testosterone around here. But there's always the question if they'll even get it for me and also what to do if they can't." 

"You'll do the best you can. It's a strange world, but, it'll be normal soon. And once it's normal we'll get you everything you need and you'll be back on testosterone and on the roster for top surgery in no time," Luke assured him. 

Instead of perking up, Reggie just seemed more depressed than before. "Luke, what if...nevermind, it's my problem. I'll figure it out." 

"Reggie, you can tell me anything," Luke reminded him. "I'm not squeamish. You know that." 

"Except when it comes to crying," Reggie snickered, plastering a smile on his face. "Seriously, I'm fine. I'm just...going to ask Julie if she can wash my binder once she comes back. And see how she reacts to that." 

"Good plan. And if she asks we'll just say that you wear it as support for your abdomine," Luke suggested. 

They sat in there for awhile, Luke chatting on and on about what they were going to do once they weren't infected. The sun dipped below the horizon and it grew dark. Alex still hadn't returned, but Reggie and Luke knew that it wasn't quite time to get worried yet. Finally, Julie showed up, wearing a haz suit and carrying a bag. 

"Is that really necessary?" Luke asked, scrunching his nose. 

"Absolutely," she replied. "You're lucky we have these. I came for your laundry and to ask if you're hungry." 

Luke nodded vigorously. "We haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. So food would be awesome." 

"We...only have these clothes," Reggie whispered. "Nothing else." 

"Here you go." Julie tossed the bag she was holding onto their air mattress. "Flynn's coming soon with blankets, pillows, and toiletries. There's a bathroom in there." 

She pointed to a door at the back of the room and Reggie nodded. "Thank you. Um...once we change out of these clothes...I have something to ask you." 

Julie raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Hey! Where's Alex?!" 

"He went on a walk. It's OUTSIDE-" Luke exclaimed before Julie could demand why Alex left on a walk. "He's really, really anxious and walks help him. He'll be back soon. But...we would appreciate it if you can keep an eye out for him." 

Julie took this into consideration. "Why does he think it's a good idea to walk around with Sleepers everywhere?" 

"They can't see us," Reggie told her. "Our blood is cold. We technically aren't alive anymore while still living. Our bodies are kind of...prepping for death, if you will. Slowly deteriorating. Our blood is the first to go. It doesn't make sense but, it's how we've survived all this time." 

"Wow, that could be..actually useful," Julie admitted as Flynn entered to hand her two more big bags.

"There's shampoo, body soap, lotion, combs, hair gel, deodorant, toothpaste, toothbrushes, and towels in this bag." Flynn pointed at the bag in Julie's right hand. "In this bag there's pillows, blankets, and there's a lot. So that one of you can sleep on the floor if you need to. I would love to stick around and chat but I have training tonight. Seeya!" 

Flynn spun around and left, and Julie handed Reggie and Luke the bags. "Take a shower. Get changed. Call me in when you're done. By the way, showers are only five minutes long. We have spickets that go off after that amount of time. If you take any longer, you have to find some way to make up for the extra water you used. And I will keep an eye out for Alex. Just tell him if he wants to take more sudden walks like this he has to tell me before he leaves just so that I'm aware that he's gone. Okay?" 

Luke and Reggie nodded. "Thanks." 

"No problem. Now don't take too long. I want to get ready for bed too." 

...

Reggie's hands were shaking as he packed his dirty clothes into the bag. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He and Luke had come up with an excuse for the binder that totally made sense. But...even the baggy shirt Reggie had managed to find in the clothes Julie had given them didn't seem to quite cover his shape as well as he hoped. 

"You'll be fine, Reggie." Luke put a hand on his shoulder. "Just stay calm, give her the binder, ask for it to be washed, and if she asks just say its for abdominal support." 

"You guys done?" Julie knocked on their door. "Geez, it takes Flynn half the time it takes for you to get into pajamas!" 

"Coming!" Reggie exclaimed, walking over to the door and flinging it opened before he could question himself. "Hey, um...this is the favor I had to ask you." 

He held out the laundry bag and the binder, Julie taking both of them into her hands. "A binder? How do you wash this? I have no idea how." 

"You zip it up," Reggie explained. "And then turn it inside-out. Soak it in cold water for...overnight just for tonight. Then just gently handwash it, rinse it, and hang it up to dry. I know, it's a process, but I need it." 

Julie put down the laundry bag and unfolded the binder before shaking her head. "You can't use this." 

Reggie's heart dropped. "Why?" 

"It's too damaged," Julie explained. "You'll end up hurting yourself with this. What do you need it for, by the way?" 

"Abdominal support," Reggie said quickly. "I, um...have bad abs." 

"Uh huh." Julie looked at him up and down, then putting a hand on her hip. "You know, you don't need to lie to me. Trust me, I've seen abdominal support binders, and this is not one. Besides, I can give you better help if you tell me what you actually need it for." 

Reggie swallowed, fidgeting with his braclet. "It is for abdominal support. Please just...just trust me." 

Julie looked at him for a long moment before relenting. "Alright. I don't know what you need, and you do. I'll talk to the scouts about finding a binder like this as soon as possible. But, for the time being, let me know if something else would make a suitable replacement." 

"Yeah...thank you, Julie." Reggie smiled weakly. 

"No problem. Your laundry should be done by late afternoon tomorrow, guessing by the current lineup. If I see Alex, I'll send him your way. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

...

"So, how did it go?" 

"She totally knows," Reggie whispered, pulling the blanket he was using closer to him and staring up at the dark ceiling. 

"Maybe it's better that way. I heard part of the conversation, and she's right. She can help you better if she knows," Luke said. "But I understand if you're not ready to out yourself to her." 

Reggie closed his eyes, swallowing. "Can you hold me, Luke?" 

The air mattress squeaked as Luke shifted, pulling Reggie close to him. "Is this okay?" 

"Yeah." Reggie tucked his head under Luke's chin. "Do you think we should be worried about Alex?" 

"He's fine, Reggie. He's done this dozens of times before and he's always been alright. He's smart enough to stay out of trouble," Luke whispered. "Just go to sleep, Reggie. Don't worry about him." 

"Okay." Pressed against Luke-even though he wasn't warm anymore-was a familiar, comforting feeling, and Reggie could already feel himself drifting off. 

Luke ran his fingers through Reggie's hair, holding him as close as possible. "We're going to be alright, 'kay Reg? We're alright one step closer to being okay. And that's a big step. Much closer than we were before. Now we just need a cure and then our lives will be back to normal. We'll be alright." 

Reggie slowly relaxed, tension leaving his face as he fell into a peaceful sleep, assured by Luke's words. Even though those words seemed to help Reggie, Luke couldn't help but feel like his words were a lie. 

"Where are you, Alex?" Luke whispered to the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex paced around the outside of the airport, his head still busy with thoughts. Everything from wondering if Julie was just manipulating them to fearing the day when he turned eighteen. Alex was the oldest of the group. That meant...Alex stopped his pacing to take a deep breath, looking around to distract himself. There were sleepers everywhere. Any could turn into a feeder any second, but Alex wasn't scared. He had no reason to be. They wouldn't hurt him. He knew from experience. That was the only thing that Alex could feel assured of. If Alex was going to die, it certainly wasn't because he was going to get ripped apart by a feeder. 

As he stared out over the airport grounds, Alex cursed internally as he noticed the sky getting lighter and the sun beginning to peek over the horizon. Had he really been out all night? Luke was gonna kill him. He wouldn't admit it, but Luke was more the mom friend of the group than Alex, and he was probably worrying just as much as Alex had been. Alex turned around and started walking back to the window he'd climbed out of to get out of the locked airport. 

A figure appeared on the horizon, framed by the rising sun and the crumbling city in the distance. It was moving fast. Really fast. But it didn't look like a feeder. No, it was too small. And it moved too smoothly. Feeders ran in a lumbering, clumsy way. Hence why cities were crumbling due to their hunting. They tumbled and fell and crushed and tore apart buildings. 

The silhouette became more clear, and Alex froze as he realized it was a person on a skateboard. A skateboard? Now? When there was hardly a piece of flat ground? It seemed like an inconvenient form of transportation. Alex forced his wandering thoughts to ground themselves as he realized that no matter how unsensible this person was, they probably needed help. 

Alex was about to shout out to them, but paused as he observed that they seemed to be having...fun? They were whooping and laughing as they weaved between sleepers, not a care in the world. Not even knowing who this person was, Alex felt a sharp pang of jealousy. How could they be so happy right now? So carefree? 

Skidding to a stop, the skater kicked his board up into his hands before locking eyes with Alex. Then, he started to walk over to him, and Alex panicked. At least, Alex was sure he was "he." He'd deal with gender later. Right now, Alex had to stop this person from approaching him. 

"Wait! Don't come any closer!" Alex exclaimed once the skater was about five feet away. "I'm infected!" 

"Yeah, I know." This skater's grin was contagious. "I am too." 

"Oh. Wait, how do you know?" Alex asked. 

"You have the scars too." He pulled back the sleeve of the blue and red sweater he was wearing, showing familiar stained-black scars, puckered and rotting. "I can see a few of your scars poking out above the hood of your jacket." 

Alex swallowed, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he adjusted his jacket to better cover up the huge, ugly scar that started behind his left ear and twisted down his back to end at his right hip. Next to it on either side were two much thinner-but just as long-scars. "So, um...what's your name?" 

"William. But, please, never call me that. I like Willie." He held out his hand. 

"Willie. Well, my name is Alex." Alex hesitantly took Willie's hand, but then immediately pulled back in surprise. "Your hand is warm!" 

"Oh, yeah." Willie started to mess with the key necklace he was wearing. "Don't worry, I'm not...I'm not NOT infected. I'm just a different kind of infected." 

"What do you mean?" Alex reached out and carefully took Willie's hand into his own again. "Why are you warm?" 

Willie smiled gently. "You sure like asking questions, don't you?" 

Alex turned a bit red, praying that Willie didn't notice as he dropped his hand. "I...I like getting answers. I like understanding." 

"Well then, Alex, I will give you answers." Willie took off the helmet he was wearing, long, beautiful, brown-and-caramel hair spilling out of it. "Let's sit over there." 

He gestured with his helmet to a bench a short distance away, and Alex nodded. "Alright." 

"Now, first, I will explain to you why I am warm-blooded," Willie started as he sat cross-legged on the bench. "And why the Feeders still do not attack me. You see, there are two types of infections. Two types of sleepers. Two types of feeders. The most common is the kind that you see wandering around here." 

He waved his hand across the airport grounds, gesturing at the sleepers stumbling everywhere. "They are cold because they have no blood. No beating heart." 

Alex shivered. "So...am I dead?" 

"In a way, yes," Willie admitted. "The difference is that you still have your brain. That's what makes you alive. But it's once the infection can control your mind that you become dead, the infection being the only thing keeping your body moving and eating and living." 

Trying to not imagine himself as a walking corpse, Alex asked his next question. "So...are YOUR kind of sleepers and feeders still...alive?" 

"I don't know if you can even call us sleepers and feeders." Willie's voice got oddly quiet. "We're so rare. So different from the others. We're like...the alphas over the others who are infected. And...our state of hunger is really different, too. The one that attacked and bit me looked more like a six-limbed, faceless lizard rather than a humanoid. It only had a mouth. Nothing else. No eyes. No nose. Completely relying on touch and hearing." 

"And that's what you're going to turn into?" Alex wanted to hold Willie's hand again. It had been so long since he'd felt human warmth that his entire body was craving for Willie's heat. 

"I guess so." Willie shrugged. "The other feeders don't attack us because they recognize our temperature. I actually have a temperature of about...135 degrees right now. Much higher than a human's temperature. So they know that we aren't their prey." 

Alex stared at Willie. "Isn't it uncomfortable having a temperature like that?" 

"Not really. You know when you have a fever and your insides feel really warm? It's kind of like that, except my skin isn't cold and I don't ache." Willie reached out to take Alex's hand, who gladly took it. "Aren't you freezing?" 

"Yeah," Alex whispered. "All the time. I try to warm up by wearing this jacket but...with no body heat to hold in it just stays cold." 

"I'm so sorry," Willie said sympathetically. "I'd much rather be hot than cold all the time." 

"It's...not so bad. Not anymore, anyways. At least I have my friends, still. And we can all hang out with each other." Alex looked up from their hands to Willie's face. "Do you have anyone?" 

A smile appeared on Willie's face. "Don't worry about me. I'm not alone. In fact, I'm staying in a bunker a few miles from here. It's run by a scientist, and all the people there are infected teenagers. He's trying to find a cure." 

"Really?" Alex perked up at the word “cure.” “How close is he?” 

“Well…” Willie hesitated. “It’s a work in progress. But, I’ll update you next time I see you.”

“You’re leaving?” Alex wanted to kick himself for sounding so disappointed. 

“You have more questions, don’t you?” Willie was smirking as he stood up. 

“...yeah,” Alex admitted, though there were other reasons why he was disappointed. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back. Dr. Covington just expects me back at the bunker soon,” Willie explained as he clipped his helmet on. “See you around, ‘Lexi.” 

He skated away, not even giving Alex time to complain about how he didn’t like being called “Lexi,” and he was glad that he wasn’t able to say that because after he thought for awhile, Alex realized he liked the nickname as long as it was Willie saying it. 

Alex stood up and walked back over to the window he’d slipped out of, carefully closing it once he got inside. He snuck back over to the room Julie had let them stay in and opened the door as quietly as possible. Luke and Reggie didn’t even move a muscle, still tangled together snug as ever. Leaving hardly any room for Alex. He noticed a sticky note on the foot of the air mattress and picked it up. In Luke’s messy scrawl it said: “Alex when you get back there’s clothes and toiletries in the bathroom. Shower for only five minutes or Julie will kill you. And if I wake up and you’re not asleep on this air mattress I will kill you. Love you, Lex.” Alex rolled his eyes, wondering how Luke ended up being so immature and yet the most responsible out of all of them. Alex guessed it was the lack of trauma. 

He walked into the bathroom, removing his gross, well-worn clothing and set them to the side. Looking at himself in the mirror, he realized just how thin he was. Alex had always been tall and lanky, but with his lack of food in recent weeks, Alex was positive he could not count each of his ribs. He hoped there was something in the bag of spare clothes that would cover his ever-thinning build until he managed to build some fat and muscle again. Luke would beat himself up and scold Alex if he knew that Alex had secretly been giving Luke and Reggie his food rations, feeling too anxious to eat. 

Now that he was feeling much calmer, and seeing his figure in the mirror, Alex’s stomach howled and he prayed that Julie would be coming by with breakfast soon. Alex jumped into the shower and washed quickly, giving himself only a minute. This was so that the other four could be spent with him just standing in the warm spray, savoring it and letting the steam feel him up. This was one of the rare moments Alex felt warm. Like he was alive again. Once he counted to sixty four more times, Alex shut off the water and stepped out, dried, dressed, and walked out straight into a cross-armed, pouting Luke. 

“When did you get back?” 

“Probably about twenty minutes ago. Luke, come on stop worrying about me. You’re sounding like my dad,” Alex huffed. 

“You need sleep, Lex,” Luke said stubbornly. 

“I know, but there’s just-“ Luke grabbed Alex’s wrist and dragged him to the air mattress, pushing him over onto it before flopping on top of him, surprisingly heavy. “Luke, I’M going to kill YOU if you don’t get off of me right now.” 

Next to him, Reggie shifted, muttering unhappily. “Shuddup both of you. I’m sleeping.” 

They laid in silence for some time, and although Alex was comfortable and still warm from the shower, he couldn’t ignore the growing, stabbing pain in his stomach. “Um...Luke...I’m really, really hungry.” 

Luke sat straight up. “Oh! Right! You were in the shower! Julie stopped by and knocked to give us some muffins and a few other things. That’s why I woke up. They’re a bit stale, but it’s better than what we were eating.” 

He climbed over Alex, reaching behind the air mattress, getting more complaints from Reggie as he moved. Grabbing a grocery bag from off the floor, Luke pulled out a muffin in a plastic package labeled “cinnamon apple.” Alex snatched it from Luke’s hands, ripping it open and shoving it into his mouth. He looked up at Luke, who understood and reached into the bag, taking out a protein bar. One that Alex had once before thought to be so disgusting but was now shoving into his mouth with just as much enthusiasm as the stale muffin. Luke stared at him. 

“Geez, Alex, you’re eating like you haven’t eaten in a month,” Luke commented. “Slow down. There’s only one more protein bar left and besides a container of apple juice and some water that’s all you’ll get until lunch rations are given out.” 

Alex forced himself to not wolf down the other half of the protein bar in his hands, instead taking small bites and letting his body register that he was, in fact, actually eating. “You know, I met someone today.” 

“What?” Reggie now sat up, the back of his hair sticking up everywhere. “Who?” 

“He was infected. Like us. But he was WARM.” Alex felt himself get a bit warmer just thinking about Willie’s hand in his own. “And there’s a scientist trying to find a cure.” 

Now Reggie was definitely awake, eyes wide. “Really?” 

Alex was about to continue when there was a knock at their door. Luke told whoever it was to come in and Flynn opened the door. She was wearing a mask, long sleeves, jeans, and gloves, but at least it wasn’t a hazmat suit. 

“Hey lazy bones, once you’re done eating you have to report to the training center. Julie’s found a job for you.”


End file.
